1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting communication for wireless devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, etc. These wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs) that provide communication coverage for large geographic areas, wireless local area networks (WLANs) that provide communication coverage for medium geographic areas, and wireless personal area networks (WPANs) that provide communication coverage for small geographic areas. Different wireless networks typically have different capabilities, requirements, and coverage areas.
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) may be capable of communicating with one or more wireless networks, e.g., a WWAN and/or a WLAN. The wireless device may also be capable of communicating peer-to-peer with other wireless devices. The wireless device may be invoked by a user to make a call to another wireless device. The wireless device may be located within the coverage of zero, one or multiple wireless networks at the time the call is placed. From the user's perspective, it is desirable for the call to be connected as quickly and efficiently as possible, regardless of whether the wireless device is under the coverage of any wireless network.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently support communication for a wireless device.